Careless Whisper
by Mrs. Darcy HP
Summary: Ron y Hermione siguen enamorados el uno del otro. El problema: Hermione se casara en dos días y no es con el amor de su vida. R/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic está basado en una canción que me encanta, se llama Careless Whisper y en cuanto la escuche pensé que podría convertirla en una historia.**

Careless Whisper

_Ron_

Todos bailan felices, faltan dos días para la boda. Veo a la mujer que amo, Hermione bailando con Harry, mi mejor amigo. No se por que me siento tan triste, bueno, si lo se. Todo sería perfecto si este fuera el ensayo para mi boda que sería pasado mañana, pero no lo es. Es para la boda de Hermione con uno de mis amigos, Neville. ¿En qué momento fue que la perdí? No tiene caso hacerme el que no se. Había sido un completo estúpido, había perdido a la mujer que amaba desde el momento en que la conocí por un puesto en un equipo profesional de Quidditch, que la verdad no se comparaba a lo que había dejado a un lado. Hermione había encontrado a alguien que si la había sabido apreciar, no como yo. Alguien dijo que nunca valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes; que sabio fue ese alguien. Ahora Hermione baila con mi hermano George. Harry se aproxima hacia mi, tengo una idea de que es lo me va a decir, pero llega a mi lado y aún no comienza a recordarme lo imbécil que soy.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- le pregunto viendo su cara de preocupación. -¿Por qué estas preocupado?-

-Esta no es mi cara de preocupación, es mi cara de enfado.- contesta Harry.

-¿Y por qué estas enfadado?-

-Como si no lo supieras. ¿En qué momento vas a hacer algo?-

-¿Hacer algo?- pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente.

-La mujer de tu vida se va a casar con otro y tu no piensas hacer nada.-

-Ya hemos hablado de esto.- contesto dándole un largo trago a mi vaso de whisky de fuego. Y era verdad, Harry era el único que me había visto llorar por el inmenso dolor que me ocasionaba que Hermione se casara con otro.- No voy a impedir que ella sea feliz.-

-También soy el mejor amigo de Hermione y jure no decírselo a nadie, pero las circunstancias lo ameritan. Ella no es feliz.- mi amigo me da unas palmadas en el hombro y se levanta de su asiento para irse a encontrar con Andy (su nueva novia), dejándome con mis pensamientos.

Hermione ya no esta en la pista de baile y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirijo hacia donde esta ella.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- le pregunto algo inseguro con la esperanza de que no me rechace, al fin y al cabo, ella me invitó.

-Esta bien.- contesta ella con la hermosa voz que tanto extraño.

En ese momento sonaba una canción lenta. Tomo su mano derecha y la llevo a la pista de baile, la coloca frente a mi y ella coloca su mana izquierda en mi hombro, mientras yo deslizo mi brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura. Como siempre que la tocaba, sentí la corriente eléctrica recorriéndome todo el cuerpo.

Bailamos en silencio, pero no es un silencio incomodo, bueno al menos no para mi. Tal vez es mejor de esa manera, podríamos lastimarnos con las cosas que queremos decir. Mientras la siento entre mis brazos, miro en sus ojos y recuerdo todas las cosas que vivimos juntos y no puedo reprimir una sonrisa. Siento la magia que fluye entre nosotros, espero que ella sienta lo mismo. No se que es lo que esta pensando ella, como de costumbre, su cara es inescrutable. Harry me acaba de decir que ella no era feliz, eso me había animado a tener al menos una esperanza. ¿Pero como hacerlo? Neville también es mi amigo, no puedo traicionarlo, el había estado allí para ella cuando yo no lo estuve y aunque no lo crean, eso se lo deberé por siempre. Pero no puedo permitirme perderla para siempre, no. La amo mas que a nada en el mundo, siempre lo había estado pero no me había dado cuenta. Siento su esbelto cuerpo moverse contra el mío. No la voy a perder.

-Disculpa Ron.- me dice una voz conocida a mis espaldas. Me había olvidado de todo lo demás, solo existíamos ella y yo. -¿Me dejas bailar con mi futura esposa?-

-Claro Neville.- contesto y le entrego la mano de Hermione. Ella sonríe a Neville, pero no es la misma sonrisa que yo conozco.

Regreso a mi lugar en una de las mesas para invitados y observo como Neville y Hermione bailan. Podemos pasarla tan bien juntos, Herms. Podemos vivir este baile por siempre. Nunca bailare con alguien mas como bailo contigo. Por favor quédate conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione_

-No pensé que vendría.- le digo a Harry mientas bailamos.

-Tu lo invitaste.-

-Si, lo se, por que quedamos como amigos.-

-¿Herm, por qué haces esto?- me pregunta Harry.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Casarte con el chico que no amas.-

-Harry.- digo suspirando.

-Es que no lo entiendo Hermione. Me has dicho varias veces que sigues enamorada de Ron.-

-Lo estoy, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Neville ha sido tan bueno conmigo.-

-Tienes que pensar en lo que tu quieres y no en lo que los demás, sino nunca podrás ser feliz. Pero bueno, tu piénsalo.

-No acapares a la novia Harry.- dice George que se acababa de situar atrás de Harry.

-No pude evitarlo.- contesta Harry. –Tu turno George.-

Harry se va, dejándome con George, alcanzo a ver que va a sentarse en donde esta Ron. George acapara mi atención y consigue distraerme un poco con sus graciosísimas bromas.

Al acabar la canción pido un descanso para tomar algo, y en ese momento sucede. Ron se acerca a mi y me pregunta si quiero bailar con el, le respondo que si, por dentro me moría de ganas.

Toma mi mano e inmediatamente siento las mariposas en el estómago que solo el podía provocar, después rodea mi cintura con su brazo. Casi había olvidado lo cómoda que me siento estando entre sus brazos. Olímpicamente resisto la tentación de recargar mi cabeza en su hombro, no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Por Merlín, ¿qué me pasa? Neville esta aquí, el y Harry me consolaron cuando Ron se fue, pero no me iba a casar con Harry ¿o si? ¡Estoy dudando! Me están temblando las piernas. Trato que no se note lo feliz que me pone volver estar tan cerca de Ron. Tengo que admitirlo, jamás pude olvidarlo. Estoy tan enamorada de el como el primer día. De hecho aún opino que todo se pudo solucionar. Siento como una magia nos rodea. ¿Lo sentirá el también? No veo a nadie que no sea el. En este momento solo existimos los dos.

-Disculpa Ron.- dice la voz de mi prometido.- ¿Me dejas bailar con mi futura esposa?-

-Claro.- dice Ron y le da mi mano a Neville.

Fuerzo una sonrisa, lamentaba mucho que me separaran de Ron. Tal vez debería de considerar mejor el asunto de casarme. Pero bueno faltan dos días para la boda. Vuelvo a escuchar las palabras e Harry: "Tienes que pensar en lo que tu quieres." Y si, yo quiero ser feliz y sabía perfectamente con quien estaba esa felicidad.


	3. Chapter 3

-Vamos Hermione tienes que tranquilizarte.- se decía Hermione a si misma, encogida y abrazándose las rodillas en una parte vacía que se encontraba en el jardín que ella y Neville habían alquilado para que se celebrara el ensayo y la boda. -Ni siquiera sabes lo que el siente por ti. Pudo venir solo por la amistad que algún día compartimos. Vamos, tienes que dejar de temblar.-

-¿Hermione te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ron que pasaba "casualmente" por ahí (mas bien Harry le había dicho donde se refugiaba Hermione para que fuera a hablar con ella).

-Eh, si claro me encuentro bien.- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie. ¿Por qué demonios Ron estaba en el único lugar en el que se podía esconder de el y de Neville.

-¿Te has hartado de tantas atenciones?-

-Algo así.- "La verdad me escape para poder pensar en ti".

-Bueno pues te he encontrado.- dijo Ron sin saber por donde empezar.

-Ya lo note.- dijo Hermione mirándolo.

Ron se acerco mas a ella.

-Hermione yo quería decirte algo antes de que bueno....-

-Dímelo Ron.-

-Se que va a sonar muy egoísta pero tengo que decirlo.-

-Vamos Ron, no tengo mucho tiempo.- y era verdad, por Merlín estaba a punto de casarse.

-Si, tienes razón, como siempre. ¡Hermione, no te cases!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione. ¿En verdad le había pedido eso?

-Hermione por favor no te cases, te lo ruego. No lo hagas.-

-¿Quién te crees que eres para pedirme eso?- preguntó Hermione, no se lo haría tan fácil.

-Hermione, yo siempre te he amado y siempre te amare. Quiero que estemos juntos.- dijo Ron y Hermione creyó ver fuegos artificiales en algún lado.- Se que fui un completo imbécil, pero por favor no me digas que ya es tarde. Dime que aun podemos recobrar lo que teníamos.-

-Ron.- empezó a decir Hermione.- Te ha faltado agregar a las cosas que eres estúpido.- Ron escuchaba bajando la mirada.- Idiota, cabeza hueca y el amor de mi vida.- Ron la miró a los ojos.

-¿Herms, aún me quieres?-

-¿Qué si te quiero Ron? Te amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Te amo desde que te vi en el expreso de Howarts con tu nariz manchada. Trate de sacarte de mi corazón. Pero jamás te olvide.-

Ron se acercó a Hermione, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la besó. El beso con el que había soñado todas las noches desde que se separaron. Hermione le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, el beso al principio era tierno, pero después se fue tornando cada vez mas apasionado. Ron paseaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica.

Mientras ellos se besaban, alguien espiaba por detrás de un árbol. Harry sonreía con satisfacción, por fin lo habían escuchado y sus dos mejores amigos habían seguido su corazón. Ya estaban juntos y afortunadamente Harry no tendría que decidir a quien de las dos personas mas importantes de su vida podía invitar a una reunión en su casa sin que el otro se molestara. "Todo lo tengo que resolver yo." Pensaba Harry dejando a sus amigos en lo suyo y regresando a la fiesta en la que lo espera Andy, la chica que era el amor de su vida, lo había sabido desde el momento en que la conoció. "¿Quién se creen que soy? ¿Harry Potter?" se rió de su propio chiste.

-Corazón.- dijo Hermione cuando por fin se separaron. Ron le besaba el cuello y aspiraba el aroma de Hermione.- Hay algo que debo de hacer antes.-

-¿Qué cosa amor?- dijo Ron sin separarse de Hermione.

-Tengo que hablar con Neville.-

-Iré contigo.-

-No, es algo que debo de hacer yo sola.-

-Esta bien.-


	4. Chapter 4

Unos minutos después Hermione se dirigía hacia donde estaba Neville y Ron se fue con Harry.

-Neville, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

-Claro Herms, lo que diga mi chica.- dijo Neville y siguió a Hermione a una zona apartada de la gente. –Oh no, ¿qué sucede? Tienes esa mirada.

-Neville, tu tienes derecho a ser feliz.-

-Si, eso es lo que voy a ser.-

-Escúchame por favor.-

-Esta bien, te escucho mi vida.-

No podría hacerlo si Neville seguía llamándola con cariño, pero tenía que hacerlo, podía ser feliz con Ron.

-Neville, yo no soy la mujer que puede hacerte feliz.-

-¿Estas terminando conmigo, ¿verdad?-

-Tienes que entenderme. Yo te quiero mucho...-

-Es eso Hermione, me quieres pero no me amas.-

-Tu has sido tan bueno conmigo y te estoy muy agradecida. Pero no quiero casarme contigo.-

-¿Entonces por que me dijiste que si cuando te lo pregunte?-

-Neville, yo...-

-¿Es por Ron verdad? ¿Es por el por quien me dejas a dos días de la boda?-

-No tiene caso que te mienta. Yo no he podido olvidarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

- Que bueno que lo dijiste antes de la boda, no me imagino como hubiera sido si me lo hubieras dicho mientras estábamos de luna de miel.-

-Lo siento mucho Neville.-

-No lo hagas. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y esa felicidad esta Ron, así que no te preocupes Hermione.- Neville se inclinó y la besó en la frente.- Ve con el Hermione y de verdad les deseo que sean muy felices.

Hermione lo miró, le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la multitud.

-Adiós Neville.- dijo sobre su hombro y unos segundos después Neville ya estaba solo.

-Adiós mi amor.- dijo Neville para sí.-

Neville comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, iba sumido en sus pensamientos, amaba a Hermione pero la tenía que dejar ir para que al menos ella pudiera ser feliz.

-¿Puedo acompañarte Neville?- preguntó la voz de una mujer.

Era Luna, lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, pero Neville descubrió algo reconfortable en ellos.

-Claro Luna.-

-Bueno creo que en estos momentos hago mal tercio.- dijo Harry cuando los tres salían del lugar.

-Harry.- dijo Ron que iba tomado de la mano de Hermione.

-Sabes que tu jamás serás un mal tercio.- dijo Hermione sonriendo como la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-Lo se, solo busco una excusa para ir con mi novia.- dijo Harry. –Los veré después.-

Los otros dos se despidieron de su amigo y lo vieron desaparecer.

-Juntos otra vez.- dijo Hermione poniéndose frente a Ron.

-Y para siempre.- dijo Ron y besó a su novia. Tenían que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.


End file.
